Graduation
by Hogwarts-fanatic91
Summary: A few days before graduation James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily are getting ready to leave their beloved castle. James and Lily are together, and will a proposal be in the air? short and sweet LilyJames... RR!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and friends. But of course we all know that.... taking no credit here...**

**Graduation**

"This is the last time we're ever gonna see this common room again." Lily Evans pouted, staring around longingly at the surrounding furniture and people as if she could burn them permently into her memory. She was sitting around a small, circular table with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The four boys were best friends, and troublemakers by heart and occupation. Lily was a bookworm, abiding by the rules, but loved the four boys all the same, though it took her seven years to find that out.

Sirius Black, the hunk, had broken enough female hearts in his day to fill a bottomless pit. Although that didn't seem to halt that mob of girls that still trailed after him like a pack of puppies. He had dark brown hair that fell lazily around his eyes, magnifying his laid back attitude. Remus Lupin was the most like Lily, one of the top students in the class, yet had shared his fair part in disastrous schemes. He was also nicknamed "Moony" because once a month, against his will, he turned into a werewolf. It was a secret only the other four knew, besides Professor Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Snape was a long time enemy of the four boys, and had found out by mistake, but was sweared to secrecy by the headmaster. It was their only hope that it would stay that way too.

James Potter was Sirius's best friend, they were hardly seen apart. Well, if you didn't see him with Sirius, you were sure to see him with Lily, his girlfriend. He had been chasing Lily around since their first year, though he could easily have any other girl in the school, with his handsome hazel eyes, and ruffled black hair. Lily had despised him, but earlier in their 7th year, when they were both made Head Boy and Girl, finally relented. They had been going out ever since, and Lily had found that he wasn't such a conceited git, but a great guy, and James couldn't be happier.

The last of the four boys was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a stocky boy, with watery blue eyes that darted here and there nervously. Peter was a perfect example of what you would call a follower, but James, Remus, and Sirius took him in, and made him part of their group. Peter looked up to the other boys, and was actually a huge help in their mischievous plans. Though far from being the ladies man, Peter was great for an ego boost, which Sirius was at the receiving end of most of the time.

This year was their final, and last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a week, they would be experiencing their last feast, then shipping off back home, where they were to start their lives. It all seemed like too much to Lily. Hogwarts was her home, and though she missed her parents place, it would never measure up to the feeling of security and vastness this palace offered. It had so many twists, turns, and dead ends, that Lily often found herself, over the years, going for walks, and never failing for an adventure.

"You know what I want to do?" Lily asked the boys, running a hand through her bright red hair.

"What?" Remus asked, staring into the flames that were licking the insides of the hearth.

"Go for a walk."

"That's amazing." Sirius replied lazily, lifting his feet onto the desk right in front of James. James pushed them off, and grinned at Lily.

"I'll take you for one Lily."

Lily smirked, and buried her head onto his shoulder,

"I'm sure you would."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" James asked, trying to sound offended, but he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy with curling her hair between his fingers. Lily laughed, and pocked him in the side,

"I'm not sure you'd mind getting me all by my lonesome, off to some descrete part of the castle, and taking advantage of me."

James immediately shot up, grinning, and grabbed her hand,

"Sounds like a plan there Lily."

Before she could protest, Lily was pulled out of the common room, and both of them dissapeared out of the view of the three boys. Remus shook his head, amused,

"And to think she hated him."

Peter smiled,

"Those were great times. Any guess as to how many Lily called James a conceited git before?"

"Do you really want us to answer that Wormtail?" Sirius said, giving his trademark, bark-like laugh. Wormtail was a nickname that was given to Peter because of the animal he transformed to. Although it was illegal, Sirius, James, and Peter transformed into animals that same night that Remusassumed his wolf-like state, and accompanied him to the Shrieking Shack, where he stayed for the night. Remus was very reluctant to the idea, seeing as they might get hurt, or bit, but soon found he couldn't change his friends minds. So James turned into a stag, Sirius a great black dog, and Peter a rat. This was the one thing that they didn't tell Lily. The boys weren't too sure she would be happy that they were breaking the law.

Silence followed these words as the boys relived some fond memories of Lily and James fighting. James had the nerve to ask her out whenever he caught a glimpse of the red head, and most of the time, it was extremely amusing what her reaction was.

"Yep, she defiantly had a temper." Sirius nodded, chuckling.

"Had?! She still does!"Remus replied, his eyebrows shooting straight up,"She's just to caught up in James to show it right now."

"Hum." Peter mumbled.

The friends sat once more in silence as the people around them moved about, mainly trying to get all their things together for the last day.

Remus frowned,

"I think I might have to come back here once every month."

Sirius looked up, and met his gaze,

"Did Dumbleore say you could?"

"Well,"He took a deep breath, "Yes, he did. I think it's a good idea, as that is probably the most accustomed place I am to transforming. But now that I don't have any other reason for staying at the school, I think I might want to find another place. I really don't want to endanger any of these students, and Dumbledore could get in a lot of trouble if the Ministry of Magic found out."

"But Dumbledore already knows the risks, and how would it be any different than when you were at school? Dumbledore was still taking the same chances with the Ministry." Peter piped in.

"I know, but now, if I'm caught on the grounds, I don't have an excuse...as I'm not going to the school anymore."

Sirius shrugged,

"Then be a teacher."

Remus sighed again, deeper this time.

"Still be in danger to the students. If not more. But you know how bad I want to be a teacher, Sirius."

"Yeah..."

Peter shifted his weight in his chair, and glanced around the common room, and along the walls at the portraits.

"What are you going to do when you get out Sirius?"

Sirius grinned.

"I'm going to demonstrate my great abilities with the ladies by becoming the sexiest bachelor in the world."

Peter and Remus started bursting out laughing, which made Sirius grin broader. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"So, what about you Peter? What are you're plans?" Remus asked the short, sandy-haired boy.

"Uh... I really dunno.... I guess just chill for a while.. but I might get a part-time job at Diagon Alley, just to get myself up on my feet, "He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling, "Though I like you're idea even better Padfoot."

Sirius snorted, and slowly got up from his chair, shaking his hair as he did, so that it fell back in his face. The girl's at the next table stared at him hopefully, but he took no notice.

"I'm gonna go find Ruth.. maybe I get one last snog from her...."

With this, he climbed through the portrait hole, and disappeared like Lily and James did a few minutes ago. Remus looked at Peter,

"I'll go pack up my stuff," He got up from his chair, and pushed it in, "Comming?"

"Yea."

The boys headed upstairs, leaving the table empty.

* * *

"James..." Lily breathed, "Aren't they pretty?" 

Her head was on his lap, with his back against the wall. They were on a balcony on the North tower, listening to the cool breeze, and watching the trees in the Forbidden Forest sway back and forth. It was just after the sun had set, and the starts were beginning to loom closer, their bright, twinkling light gazing down upon the two teenagers. Lily sighed dreamily.

"I don't want to leave."

James curled a piece of her red, curly hair between his fingers. It never ceased to amaze him at how many times he straightened it out, it always bounced back.

"Neither do I Lils. But as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

She grinned and dug her head deeper into his chest.

"Oh James, you're such a suck-up."

"Now, " James started, dropping her curl to pick up another one, "How come you say that when I'm romantic, and when I'm not, you get all upset?"

"It's just a girl thing..."

"Oh really, because Sirius is sort of like that too." James said sarcastically, now tracing her jaw line, making her shiver.

"Love it when you do that." She mumbled, returning her gaze to the star infested sky.

"I love it when I do it too." He answered, placing a kiss on her rosy cheek. She sighed again.

"What are we going to do when we get out of Hogwarts? I mean, we could move in together..."

James looked surprised,

"Lils, I've been already looking for a house."

"What?!"

Lily's head shot up, placing a firm hand on his upper chest to hold herself up.

"You've been looking for a house already? We're not even married yet!"

"Yet?" James asked, his eyes dancing, and a dreamy smile playing against his lips.

She bit her lip, and hid her face, which was burning crimson.

"Uh... "

"So, my dearest Lily, " James cooed, reaching around her waist to drawl her slowly back to his side, "You have been thinking of marriage?"

"Well, I do love you..." Lily muttered, closing her eyes as she heard James heart-beat speed up.

"I love you too."

There was silence for a few seconds as they both stared up at the evening June sky. The darkness had settled, and a thin line of hazy red and pink was settled on the horizon. An owl streaked across their vision, it's wings spread greatly on either side, gliding with the wind, it's white feathers shinning brilliantly against the black. Lily's found James hand, and she entwined her fingers with his. He looked down at her with an odd expression on his face that Lily couldn't read.

"Lily..." He whispered, and sat up, bringing Lily with him. He leaned towards her, and held her other hand with his. His face looked oddly serious, and a misty expression had hazed over his handsome brown eyes. Lily reached up and ran her hand through his messy black hair lovingly. He smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

"Lily..."

"Yes, James that is my name." Lily quipped, grinning at his dreamy expression. He shook his face, distracted, and Lily tilted her head, confused.

"James, what's wro-"

"Shhh." He whispered, "I really have to say something. Lily, you're the love of my life. I mean that, no one else can make me feel like the way that I feel around you. I knew that I've loved you ever since I've saw you bright green eyes, and stubborn red hair. Even if you didn't feel the same about me at the time, I knew that you had to be by my side, and now you are...I have to ask you something..."

Lily's beautiful eyes grew big as her heart began to race at an amazingly fast pace. Adrenalin pumped through her body as he uttered the next few words.

"Lily, will you marry me?"

A grin broke over her face, ear to ear, as she tackled him to the floor. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. She brung his softlips to hers, her handsexploring his headful of messy hair, and feeling his pulse quicken to match her own. Whenthey broke off, breathing heavily,she laughed. A true, warm, laugh that vibrated through his body.

"I'll take that as a yes." James grinned, and brought her head slowly back down to his.

* * *

A/N: I just love writing Lily/James fics... their so cute aren't they? So, is this story good or bad? Yay... Nay?

**Please Review!!**


End file.
